create_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MangledMangle/Plants vs. Zombies Online: American Discovery (World Concept)
In celebration of "'Murica Day" (July 4th) I made this (to date this even more). PLZ NTE!: This is just a concept. Most things will probably change, including names, actions, etc. American Discovery is a world created by MangledMangle. It takes place when America was first discovered and explorered, more specifically in 1492. The lawn takes place on a beach, however tides are not a problem. Sometimes, Native Zombies can come from the forest around the lawn and move on forward. Otherwise, American Explorer Zombies will wash up on shore and move onward. Game Description It's 1492, and the plants have made a terrifying discovery; the zombies are headed straight for them, and their own discovery (of brains)! Set up your defenses, and keep those zombies from setting foot onto new territory! Environment Modifiers *'Beach': Part of the lawn (about 3 columns) is water-filled, however this isn't a big problem. *'Forest': Most of the native zombies can jump out of the forest and start attacking. It's located on the 4th collumn, and the exploring zombies have to pass though it, but plants can still shoot though it. It can't be planted on. *'Camps': Some zombies can set up camps, which function similarly to tents in Lost City, but have a larger 2x2 range, and a fire in front of them. burning straight shots and plants planted there. Endless Zone Forsaken Forest. (Unlocked after Day 20) Starting Plants: *Peashooter *Sunflower *Wall-nut Plants * Cherry Tree: A defensive plant that falls on zombies 3 tiles in front of it after being eaten for a while. * Agrave: Shoots in a circular direction. If there are no zombies where it shoots, it will not shoot a projectile. * Cotton Candy Cattail: Shoots 3 projectiles that encase zombies in cotton candy, doing damage all the while. *'Life Savior': Zombies that step on it are trapped in the plant. Plants can be planted on it, and is amphibious. *'Swampweed': Moves around the lawn doing damage to the strongest zombie on the lawn. *'Petalsite': Sends parasite flowers out. These flowers attach to a random zombie and start doing rapid damage. *'Apocolyptous': When eaten, it will take a while to infect the zombie. After taking control of the zombie, it moves forward until it reaches the 4th column. When at the 4th (or above) column, it stops and sprouts two zombies to attack the real zombies. *'Morning Wheat': Attacks faster the closer to sun-producing plants it is. Zombies *'American Explorer Zombie': Just a regular explorin' zombie. *'American Explorer Conehead': His telescope taped to a plank of wood...gives him extra protection. *'American Explorer Buckethead': His barrel headpiece gives him great protection from damage. *'American Flag Explorer': Brings forth a intrepid "wave" of explorers. *'Backpack Imp': Thrown passed most defenses, then explores the land. *'Paddler Gargantuar': Smashes plants with his bigger-than-normal paddle. *'Camper Imp': Sets up a camp after clearing the forest. *'Rifle Zombie': Shoots at plants with a piercing rifle shot. *'Cannon Zombie': Fires a large cannonball from the shore to one tile. *'Camper Zombie': Sets up camp before the forest, and then continues onward. *'Mapper Zombie': Guides all zombies to the least defended lane. *'Supply Zombie': Supplies the other zombies with cones, buckets, rifles, and camp sets. *'Native Zombie': Regular native zombie. *'Native Conehead': His teepee cone gives him extra protection *'Native Buckethead': His sturdy clay bucket gives him great protection. *'Native Flag Zombie': Brings along a native tribe of zombies. *'Warrior Imp': Thrown passed most defenses, then runs forward at your plants. *'Totem Gargantuar': Smashes plants with his totem. When he smashes he heals all zombies 5NDS in a 3x3 area. *'Bow Zombie': Shoots straight shots at plants, and has the chance to fire a flamming shot. *'Cheiftan Zombie': His magic gives other zombies health continuously. *'Drummer Zombie': His drumming boosts the zombies spirits, giving them more speed, and health. *'Bear Rider Zombie': Rides his tamed bear through most of your defenses. *'Zombear': Tears though most of your plants. When it dies, its rider drops down, but it will never throw it from its back like the Zombie Bull. It can be distracted with Cotton Candy Cattail *'Zombot Octotron': The destructive octopus from the American shore. It can toss ships over, and they can spawn more zombies. Cherry Tree Cherry Tree acts as a defensive plant, and fall over three tiles in front of it after being eaten for a while. Sun Cost: 250 Toughness: High Damage: Huge Recharge: Sluggish Attack Speed: N/A Charging up time: N/A Plant Food: Gains extra defense and does more damage when it falls. Agrave Continues to shoot in a circular pattern, but only actually fires when there's zombies around. Sun Cost: 150 Toughness: Typical Damage: Moderate Recharge: Fast Attack Speed: Normal Charging up time: N/A Plant Food: Shoots 5 bullets in all directions it can shoot. Cotton Candy Cattail Shoots three projectiles that keep zombies trapped in cotton candy, and do damage during that time. Sun Cost: 175 Toughness: Typical Damage: Normal Recharge: Fast Attack Speed: Normal Charging up time: N/A Plant Food: Shoots a large cotton candy projectile that traps zombies in a 3x3 area, doing moderate damage. Life Savior Traps zombies in a life saver on its tile for a while. Sun Cost: 50 Toughness: High Damage: None Recharge: Sluggish Attack Speed: N/A Charging up time: N/A Plant Food: Traps zombies in a 3x3 area Swampweed Roams around the lawn to damage zombies. Takes a break after though. Sun Cost: 250 Toughness: Typical Damage: Moderate Recharge: Fast Attack Speed: Fast Charging up time: 20 sec. Plant Food: Turns the entire lawn to a moderate-damaging swamp. Petalsite Releases parasites that latch on to a zombie and deal rapid damage. Sun Cost: 175 Toughness: Typical Damage: Normal Recharge: Mediocre Attack Speed: Rapid Charging up time: N/A Plant Food: Releases a swarm that attacks zombies. Apocolyptous Zombies that eat it are hypnotized and release zombie spores that also attack it. Although, as it is hypnotized, it will take damage continuously, therefore giving it less time that Hypno-shroom would. Sun Cost: 150 Toughness: Weak Damage: Normal Recharge: Sluggish Attack Speed: Rapid Charging up time: N/A Plant Food: Releases 5 spores, that grow into new hypnotized Buckethead Zombies. Morning Wheat Attacks faster the closer to sun producing plants it is. Sun Cost: 250 Toughness: Typical Damage: Moderate Recharge: Fast Attack Speed: Depends Charging up time: N/A Plant Food: Uses all the sun you have to hurt all zombies on screen. How much sun you have determines how much damage is done. Achievements * Backsmacked: Kill a Backpack Imp with a Cherry Tree * Sweet Tooth: Distract a Zombear with a Cotton Candy Cattail. * Sent Back to Shore: Unleash the Paddler Gargantuar. * Totem-ly Destroyed: Unleash the Totem Gargantuar. * Wrong Turn: Turn the lane Mapper Zombie is in, into the most dangerous lane with one plant. * Musically Challenged: Kill a Drummer Zombie to the beat of the music! * Cannon to Cannon: Kill a Cannon Zombie with a Coconut Cannon or Banana Launcher. * More to Explore: Complete the American Discovery. Category:Blog posts